White Day
by IrisNeko
Summary: It's a special day for boys especially! But no one seems to know about it... yet! Find out what happens to the members of ElGang as they learn about the very special day! (My very first fanfic )


Hello everyone!

I made fanfiction account and have been keeping it for so long, but this is the first time I actually decided to write a story and publish it! :D It's gonna suck a lot but please do read it and tell me how you feel! w

* * *

**CLASSES**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer/Lord Knight (Choose o3o)  
**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Reckless Fist/Blade Master (whichever you like =w=)**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Iron Paladin**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Add: Mastermind (OMG HAVE U SEEN HIS NEW CLASS CHANGE? IT'S SO COOL!)**

* * *

Another morning began in the continent of Elrios, the sun shone brightly, waking up people in Velder one by one. In one of the houses, there resided the El Search Party, for now, sleeping soundly in their rooms. It seemed like a normal, peaceful morning, until-

_CRASH! BAM!_

"Elsword, you idiot!" the girl who had a lot of purple, smacked the red-haired boy with her staff violently.

"Ow! That hurts, Aisha! It was a mistake!"

"'Mistake', you say...?" Elsword only managed to squeak before he felt an ominous, dark purplish aura around Aisha. 'Uh oh..'

"There they go again..." Rena sighed helplessly, placing plates full of food on the dining table. "Raven, do something." The green elf looked at Raven with troubled look on her face, who simply stared at the fight blankly.

"It's not like we can do anything about it, Rena" , Girl dressed in clothes with oriental themes spoke with a laugh. "I agree with Ara," added Eve, joining the group, and sat on one of the seats around the table. "Besides, we wouldn't want to disturb their lovey dovey conversation, do we?"

"We are not having any lovey dovey conversation here!" The duo yelled in perfect sync, half blushing.

"Yes, yes, oh, good morning, by the way, everyone" Eve replied, turning her attention to the rest of the gang. Each replied 'good morning' to Eve and started their meal.

"Oh, today is 14th of March isn't it?" Ara spoke happily. "Oh my, it is!"

"What about it, Ara?" Rena asked.

"It is a wonderful day, where-" Ara whispered into the elf's ear, covering her mouth with her hands at the sides. Rena then squealed with excitement, Ara nodding her head in agreement.

"Ah, everyone is awake!" Came a voice from a teenager with long blonde hair flowing behind his back. "Good morning everyone! How is- woah!" Chung ducked quickly and managed to dodge an ice ball that shot from Aisha's staff that could've whammed his face hard. "Aisha, you almost froze me to death just now!"

"This idiot drank my milk I saved yesterday!" cried Aisha.

"Hey, it's not like you're going to get taller anyway!"

Eve watched the scene of Aisha repeatedly whacking Elsword with her staff, Rena face palming from behind, Ara and Chung trying to calm them down and Raven just peacefully sitting across her, eating his breakfast. A normal day, it seems.

The afternoon was very quiet. Everyone seemed to be occupied with personal matters. 'Hmmm.. I'm bored..' Ara said in her head. 'I wonder if...' Suddenly, the oriental girl's face brightened up, smiling with joy. She then jumped from the sofa she sat on and started skipping, humming.

* * *

Aisha was on her way back from the alchemist. She really needed some mana potions and other important consumables. In front of the house, she spotted Elsword, who seemed lost, walking back and forth.

'Hmm? What is he doing' She thought, heading over to him.

"Hey, Elsword!," She cheerfully chimed, "What cha doing here all by yourself?".

"HOLY CRAP, that scared me!" Aisha laughed as Elsword's body jerked upwards with surprised look on his face. "Don't do that Aisha, jeez"

"No way." The magician stuck his tongue out before she asked him."So, what are you doing?"

"Errr.. nothing!"

"What is it, tell me!"

"I said it's nothing!" Elsword looked away, a hint of red noticeable on his cheeks. That gave Aisha a chance to see an object held by his hand.

"I see something in your hand... Let me see it!" the purple haired girl reached for the object but it only returned with more height as Elsword pushed his hand in the air. That didn't stop her from getting what she wanted! She instead, pouting, leaned against Elsword, pushing and jumping to steal the object.

"Ack, what the..!"

"Got it! Wait, waahh!"

Just like how it happens in love stories (LOL), both fell on the ground, Elsword hitting his butt first painfully on the hard surface. Aisha landed right on top of him, with her items all around the two.

"Ouch... My he-ack!"

"Hehehe~ I wonder what this is~" Aisha looked at the object. It was a square light purple box, tied neatly with a flower bow around it. This certainly is a present, right?" she said with mischievous grin, examining and shaking the box lightly.

"Ho~, so you're giving it to someone?"

"I... nnghh..." Elsword's face was now painted with red, just like his fiery hair. His eyes were away from Aisha's, and tried best to hide his blush. "Okay, fine! I'll tell you!"

"I-It is for you, Aisha." He blurted it out, half stuttering. "Open it."

Aisha had her eye widened at this. 'Eh? Me?' Her hand carefully pulled the string of the ribbon, its end freed from the knot. She then removed the cover, greeted by colorful, round beads.

"These are.. candies?"

"I... err... Just a little something for drinking your milk in the morning..." Elsword now blushing too much. "Er... Oi, get off me already!" he yelled and ran away, leaving Aisha confused. "H-hey..!"

"... What...?"

* * *

Few hours ago...

_"Eh, today is what?"_

_"White day!"_

_"Ok..? Is it some kind of day when there is festival held and all you can see is white throughout the whole day?" Elsword asked, one of his eyebrow pulled upwards, confused._

_"No no no!" laughed Ara, moving her finger left and right in front of his face. "It's a day which romance is involved. You know what I mean? LOVE" emphasizing on the word 'LOVE' she stood with her hands on her hips._

_"And you're telling me because...?"_

_"Oh don't be all confused, I know you like Aisha"_

_"Wait, what the..! No, I don't like that midget!" Elsword shouted with his eyes wide open and started to blush._

_"Oh it's so obvious, and besides. I think today is the perfect day for you to get one step closer to your love" Ara smiled, "Here's what you do on White Day"_

_Elsword lent his ear for Ara to whisper something into his ears, pouting and muttering silently how Aisha was not his love. But proved wrong when his cheeks started turning redder and redder each second. He then told a quick 'thanks' and rushed somewhere far from Ara's sight._

* * *

The magician was walking back to the house, enjoying the sweet taste of the candies in the box. She felt something was wrong with Elsword today, but decided to let it go as she met Ara in the house.

"I'm home~"

"Welcome back, Aisha!" greeted Ara from the sofa. "Ooh! What are those?"

"Huh? These? Elsword gave them to me just now. Although I don't know why he gave them to me." Aisha stopped talking as her brain reminded her of the little incident she had just now. It created a hue of pink but shook her head to forget about it. "Well, do you want some?"

"No, thank you. Plus I can't take what you'll soon realize that it's something to be remembered forever" Ara replied.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Maybe I should tell you about White Day?"

Aisha listened carefully to whatever Ara was murmuring into her ears. Her response was immediate. Her face changed from paying attention, surprised, to flustered. It happened so quickly that she couldn't control her facial muscles anymore.

"Then.. the candies... they.." Stuttered the magician, blushing furiously with eyes wide open. "It seems so."

"Elsword, you idiot!" Unable to handle the rising temperature around her, or maybe her face, she disappeared as if wind had kidnapped her, towards her room, shutting the door loudly. "I knew nothing of this!"

"Aah~ what a wonderful day it is today" Ara hummed to herself, walking back to the sofa she sat. "I wonder if other's are having fun too!"

* * *

So.. that's it for this chapter! :D

Oh gawd, this sux so much! I screwed up so much while writing the story, OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! X.X

(+) For people who don't know what White Day is:

White Day is a day in celevrated in Korea,Japan, Taiwan and China, which it is similar to Valentine's day. It is the day when BOYS give candies to girls they like, or in love with. This day is on 14th of March. Isn't it amazing?

I wrote this after the actual day... ugh... I hate my laziness and the fact that I got inspired just AFTER the actual day...Well.. let's just forget about that XD

I have 2 or 3 more chapters to upload but... they need lots of editing at the moment... .

So.. that's it for this chapter, see you in next chapter! I hope you enjoyed my first upload!


End file.
